Transformers Ultima Force
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: The TNG Kids team up with the Autobots so they can find all 50 AllSpark fragments before the Decepticons can use them for evil,
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Autobots!

Transformers Ultima Force

Author's Note: Cmara-Senpai owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Hasbro owns Transformers; Capcom owns Megaman, SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog

**I am Optimus Prime!**

**Our goal is to find the 50 AllSpark Shards before the Decepticons use them for evil!**

**This is our mission!**

**Bulkhead!**

**Ironhide!**

**Cliffjumper!**

**Bumblebee!**

**Jetfire!**

**Evac!**

**Arcee!**

**Chromia!**

**Flareout!**

**Ratchet!**

**Sideswipe!**

**Drift!**

**Smokescreen!**

**Wheeljack!**

**Hot Shot!**

**Prowl!**

**Landmine!**

**Overhaul!**

**Optimus Prime!**

**TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!**

**(**Cue song: Transformers EVO by Jam Project)

**Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki**

**Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa**

**Doitsu da!? **

(It cuts to the Autobots and the TNG Kids as well as the reformed Jeff the Killer waving to their parents as the Global Defense drafts them to hunt down and defeat the Decepticon menace)

**Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi**

**Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero!**

**Someone tells me "yowaki" ya "osore" wo shōkyo shite**

**Bokura wa ishiki kumikaeru **

(It cuts to the Villains onboard Megatron's starship as Megatron, who looks like his TF Cybertron counterpart with Galvatron's colors and his Movie counterpart's head and face laughs)

**Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri**

**Tagai no kizuna shinjite**

**Tatakae! **

**Saa All I Can Do**

**And All You Can Do**

**Habatake Transform!**

**Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae**

(It shows the gang fighting the Decepticons and Optimus proceeds to use Ultra Magnus' Energon Warhammer to try and defeat Megatron)

**Ima All I Can Do**

**And All You Can Do**

**Kagayake Transform!**

**Shinka no Stage e**

**Touch and go!**

Chapter 1: Meet the Autobots

"Man, another day at school, another day of being beaten up by the jocks on the way home." Said the now-reformed Jeff the Killer, who now attends Peach Creek Highschool with his friends and his 3 brothers, his scars were healed however, he had his paper white skin and jet black hair though his eyelids were repaired and his scars were healed, he is the adoptive son of Kelvin and Hope Stelar, he was the older brother of Geo Stelar. And his 2 other brothers were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Well, at least my mommy, daddy and 3 brothers care."

(Meanwhile, in the depths of space….)

"It's showdown, Optimus Prime!" said a voice.

"You'll never learn, Megatron!" said Optimus as he clashed with Megatron; Optimus was wielding a sword, which was similar to the Star Saber from TF Prime. While Megatron wielded a sword similar to the Energon Saber from TF Energon, but black and green. They kept clashing until Megatron wound up smashing a cyan colored crystal "(gasp) NO! THE ALLSPARK!" and the AllSpark shattered into fifty pieces which were scattered all over the space colony

"Sayonara, Megatron!" said Optimus Prime as the Autobots' starship flew to Neo Earth as Megatron entered his 2nd alt. mode, a jet

"Oh, someday, Optimus Prime, someday! Megatron never quits! **YOU'LL SEE!**" yelled Megatron as he flew back to the Decepticon Flagship.

It cuts to Optimus Prime facing Bulkhead, Sideswipe, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, Red Alert, Wheeljack, Hotshot, Bumblebee, Jetfire, Evac, Drift, Prowl, Landmine, Ratchet and Overhaul. "Autobots, it's time for us to choose our alt. modes." And he showed a firetruck. "This is an Earth vehicle known as a firetruck." And he scans it "Optimus Prime, transform!" he said as he turned into a Transformers Cybertron Optimus Prime firetruck and the others chose their vehicle forms.

(Meanwhile at the Hedgebat household)

"HIGHTAIL IT!" yelled a voice

A trio of bats was there. One was black with crimson red hair, red and yellow gloves and had yellow and red boots, while the other had white fur, and wore black clothing. Both had eyes the colors of rubies and blood, the 3rd bat looked like the 1st bat, but with silver hair, yellow eyes with slits instead of pupils, grey versions of Shadow the Hedgehog's shoes, and a Bakura Ryou hairstyle.

The 2 Bats were Saint and Topaz, the son and daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, the 3rd bat was their cousin, Dante Skellington-Finkelstine, the adoptive son of Jack Skellington and Sally Finkelstine, they were running from a bully who was lobbing a lacrosse ball at them. And Midnight, who looked like a 14 year old version of Stanley with Topaz's hairstyle was there, he was Saint and Topaz's little brother he was with Rouge and he spoke "Get in!" and the 3 ran in "Uncle Shadow! There's this bully named Brooke, he's built like a house and he's a lacrosse player, he terrorizes me, Saint and Topaz with his lucky red lacrosse ball! I can't even stand up to the guy without having my head nearly knocked down between my shoulders!" said Dante, and Shadow started chasing Brooke saying "I swear if you harm my son, daughter, or my little brother's adoptive son, I'm gonna bonk your head so hard, people will use your face to flip pancakes! Now buzz-" and the ball got him on the nose, and he said "OW!" and Shadow began to nurse his bloody nose as Brooke ran off saying "n00b!" and Shadow rubbed his nose as Saint walked him inside. Shadow noticed a black truck, a Chevy Stingray Corvette, and a white car with a kanji on the side _'Where'd those vehicles come from?' _he thought. Inside the house, Shadow had a tissue shoved up his bloody nose as Rouge saw the 3 vehicles Shadow had seen.

(On Angel Island)

"Where'd the helicopter and that Chevy Camaro come from?" said Knuckles as he saw a red Chevy Camaro and an orange and white helicopter and Amy said "You have to admit, they are pretty cool."

(At the Hedgecat household)

"Holy cow!" said Mya as she saw a military van and a yellow 2009 Camaro along with Sonic and Breeze.

(At the Prowers house)

"Neato!" said Muffy as she saw an ambulance, medical car and a strange car.

(At Scar, Lisa, Emerald and Mika's house)

"Wowie!" said Emerald as she saw 3 motorcycles colored pink, blue and violet as Mika hopped onto the pink one, Lisa on the purple one and Emerald on the blue one as Scar climbed into the military car.

(At Sharp's house)

"This is amazing." Said Sharp as he climbed onto the motorcycle.

(At an alleyway)

"I wonder why that signal went off?" said Saint as they saw the vehicles turn into robots. "I am Optimus Prime, we are autobionic beings from the planet Cybertron." And Ratchet said "But you can call us Autobots." And Shadow said "Autobots?" and Optimus Prime said "This is our team ninja, Prowl." And Prowl, who looked like how he did in TF Animated with his faceplate on said "Stillness, then strike." And Optimus said "This is our weapons expert, Ironhide." And Ironhide, who appeared how he did in the movies said "You feel lucky, punk?" and Shadow said "Easy there, Mr. Ironhide." And Ironhide said "Hey, I just wanted to show off my cannons." And Optimus said "These are our medical experts, Ratchet and Red Alert." And Red Alert said "Hello." And Optimus said "These are our recon agents, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Sideswipe." And Sideswipe waved hello as Cliffjumper said "'Sup." And Breeze said "How come Bumblebee can't speak?" and Ratchet said "A blaster shot to the neck damaged Bumblebee's vocal processors pretty bad." And Breeze winced and looked at Bumblebee "Can't speak, huh?" and Bumblebee emitted a buzzing sound nodding yes. And Ratchet said "The big lug is Bulkhead." And Bulkhead knocked over a dumpster "Oopsie. Sorry." And Ratchet said "Then there are the triplets, Arcee, Chromia and Flareout." And the said triplets said "'Sup." And Optimus said "There is the resident speedster, Hotshot." And Hotshot said "Hi there." And Sideswipe said "Then there is Bulkhead's buddy, Wheeljack." And Wheeljack waved hello, as Cliffjumper said "There's Hotshot's lil' brother, Smokescreen." And Smokescreen said "Hello, all." And Hotshot said "Lastly there is Drift, the samurai of the team." And Drift said "Hello." And Optimus spoke "Our mission is to find all 50 AllSpark Fragments before Megatron and the Decepticons use them for evil." and Saint said "We're a team! And we'll do whatever we can to help!"

End of Chapter 1

Next Time: The Autobots set up a base in an abandoned car Wash.


	2. Chapter 2: Home is where the AllSpark Is

Hello, DeviantART and FanFiction! I am here with the 2nd chapter of _**Transformers Ultima Force**_! So basically. The Autobots set up their Earth base at an abandoned carwash. I shortened the number of AllSpark Shards to 10 because 50 would be too much.

Author's Note: Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Hasbro owns Transformers; Capcom owns Megaman, SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog

This fic has also caught the intrest of my best buddy, WOLFWATCHER12. I was wondering if he could do the logo.

**I am Optimus Prime!**

**Our goal is to find the ****1****0 AllSpark Shards before the Decepticons use them for evil!**

**This is our mission!**

**Bulkhead!**

**Ironhide!**

**Cliffjumper!**

**Bumblebee!**

**Jetfire!**

**Evac!**

**Arcee!**

**Chromia!**

**Flareout!**

**Ratchet!**

**Sideswipe!**

**Drift!**

**Smokescreen!**

**Wheeljack!**

**Hot Shot!**

**Prowl!**

**Landmine!**

**Overhaul!**

**Optimus Prime!**

**TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!**

**(**Cue song: Transformers EVO by Jam Project)

****Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki****

****Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa****

****Doitsu da!?****

(It cuts to the Autobots and the TNG Kids as well as the reformed Jeff the Killer meeting the Autobots)

****Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi****

****Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero!****

****Someone tells me "yowaki" ya "osore" wo shōkyo shite****

****Bokura wa ishiki kumikaeru****

(It cuts to the Villains onboard Megatron's starship as Megatron, who looks like his TF Cybertron counterpart with Galvatron's colors and his Movie counterpart's head and face laughs)

****Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri****

****Tagai no kizuna shinjite****

****Tatakae!****

**(It shows Optimus thrusting his Energon Sword into the air)**

****Saa All I Can Do****

****And All You Can Do****

****Habatake Transform!****

****Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae****

(It shows the gang fighting the Decepticons and Optimus proceeds to use Ultra Magnus' Energon Warhammer to try and defeat Megatron)

****Ima All I Can Do****

****And All You Can Do****

****Kagayake Transform!****

****Shinka no Stage e****

****Touch and go!****

**(The autobots are seen celebrating)**

Chapter 2: Home is where the AllSpark Is

"So...whaddya call this Human and Mobian custom again?" said Bulkhead as he scratched his head in confusion and Mya said "It's called a sleepover." And Sideswipe said "Here are the profiles on the Decepticons." as he shows the heroes holograms of the Decepticons. "First off: Megatron." said Optimus as a robot that looked like Megatron from _Transformers __War for __Cybertron _with his movie counterpart's head and face was standing as Stanley read his bio "Leader of the Decepticons, archenemy of Optimus Prime, Megatron is sadistic, cunning, cruel and brutal. He has 2 alt modes, a Cybertronian tank And a Cybertronian starfighter. His weapons of choice are a Dark Energon sword and a fusion cannon." and Anna looked over Starscream's bio. Starscream looked like his Prime counterpart with his movie counterpart's head "Starscream, Decepticon air commander, transforms into a Fighter Jet, armed with gattling guns, rockets, and a null ray that can deactivate tech, as well as twin Dark Energon swords." Stanley read up on Blackarachnia "OK, she can turn into a spider." and Anna gagged, "Scorponok can become a scorpion, Waspinator becomes a wasp, Brawl turns into a tank, Soundwave becomes a sattelite and a starship, Blitzwing can change into a tank or jet, Lugnut becomes a futuristic bomber plane, the Constructicons can merge together to become that behemoth, Devastator, armed with a Vortex Grinder." and Optimus said "Be prepared." as he went to Prowl's bedroom with Rouge

(Prowl's Room)

"Hey, Prowl." said Rouge as she saw Prowl's room had a tree in it "Um...are you sure you don't want a different room? One with a roof?" and Prowl responded by saying "No. I like this room better." and Rouge said "OK, suit yourself, Prowl." as they walked out of Prowl's room

(In deep space)

Attached to the sattellite was none other than the Decepticon known as Soundwave. _**"SOUNWAVE AKNOWLEDGES. PERSUE ROUGE THE BAT, RETREIVE THE ALLSPARK FRAGMENT. LASERBEAK: DEPLOY. COMMENCE MISSION: OPERATION: "ASSASINATION OF ROUGE THE BAT "." **_he spoke As he then sent a projectile to Neo Japan. And the projectile took form of a robotic eagle that resembled Dark Of The Moon Laserbeak with the Wild Force Falcon Zord's head with Cybeast Falzar's wings. This was Decepticon Laserbeak.

(Autobot Neo-Earth Base)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" said Rouge "So that necklace that man gave me...it's made from an AllSpark fragment?" she said and Optimus said "Yes. There are ten shards in all." and Rouge pulled the shard off "I guess it's one down, nine to go, right?" and handed it to Optimus "Yes." said Optimus as he put it in a hover container and Laserbeak attacked her "FOR THE LOVE OF PETE! GET THIS ROBOT FEATHER-MERCHANT OFF ME!" she yelled as Laserbeak clawed her and she wrestled the robot off of her and Optimus said "It's Laserbeak!" and Sideswipe shot at the robotic eagle, causing it to make a getaway.

(Elsewhere)

"Waspinator do this, Waspinator do that, peh!" muttered an angry voice, a robot that looked like a mix of Waspinator from both _Beast Wars _and _Transformers Animated _was there, which was shown by him having his Animated self's body, but with the arms and head of his Beast Wars self, as well as his Beast Wars self's wasp head on his chest. this was the Decepticon known as Waspinator, the comedic relief. "Why does Waspinator always have to do the yucky jobs?" said Waspinator, as his surrogate siblings, Blackarachnia and Scorponok walked up to him "Because Megatron-sama would reduce you to scrapmetal if you disobeyed orders, Waspinator." said Blackarachnia, and Blackarachnia's older brother, Tarantulus, arrived "Silence!" he barked in a voice that sounded like Xemnas' with a Hollow Ichigo twang to it, "We are on a mission from Megatron-sama himself, so put a lid on it and hop to it!" said Tarantulus as he entered spider mode as Waspinator, Blackarachnia and Scorponok did the same and transformed into their alt modes and spred out, as did their ally, Inferno, whose alt mode was a giant fire ant. And they crawled off, like actual bugs.

(At the Autobot Earth Base)

"I get to be your bodyguard for once. How awesome is _that_?" said Mya to her Autobot partner, Bulkhead "At least we're the only ones here, right?" said Bulkhead and then the lights went out and Bulkhead freaked out "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed really girly, suprising Mya "Did you just scream like a little girl?" and Bulkhead said "Can we talk about this later?" and Mya sweatdropped "Right...sorry." she said as she and Bulkhead walked toward the scorce "Mya? Are you OK?" and Mya's voice is heard screaming "BULKHEAD! HELP!" and Bulkhead yelled "MYA! ARE YOU OK!?" as he saw Mya in a spider web and recognized who put her in a web "Blackarachnia!" and a voice said "Almost. I'm her older brother, Tarantulas." as a robot who looked like Tarantulas from _Beast Wars _with clawed hands that would make Freddy Kreuger jealous and Bulkhead said "I always thought that Blackarachnia was an only child." and Tarantulas spoke "You were incorrect." and shot at Bulkhead, and snapped his fingers, summoning some muscle cars that transformed into robots "I like you to meet our soldiers, the Eradicons." and the Eradicons aimed their guns at Bulkhead "Gentlemen, scrap him." and Bulkhead then did something nobody saw before.

"Bulkhead: ARMOR STATE!" Said Bulkhead as he shrank to Mya's size and turned into a suit of armor "Oh yeah, consider yourselves pwned!" said Mya in a mix of hers and Bulkhead's voices. She wore big, bulky armor, and gauntlets. The wreaking balls sprung out of the gauntlets and Mya swung them around "DIE!" she roared as she smashed through a swarm of Eradicons, and Tarantulas said "NO! AN ARMOR FORM!? IMPOSSIBLE!" and Topaz, who had merged with Armor State Wheeljack then spoke "Your turn, Tarantulas!" and Tarantulas freaked out "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" He screamed as he got away "Aw man, he escaped!" said Mya and both girls said "Disengage Armor State!" as their Autobot partners returned to normal "Phew!" said Topaz "I could go for some water." and Mya said "Bulkhead, lay off of the chocolate-covered wheel nuts for a bit, OK?" and Bulkhead said "Yeah, gotcha." and Saint chuckled

(Meanwhile, on the _Nemesis_)

"AN ARMOR STATE!?" Said Megatron in shock and Tarantulas said "Please, forgive me, Megatron-sama!" and Megatron said "Try again, next time!"

(Meanwhile, back at the base)

"Well done, team! Tarantulas was defeated, and Mya's safe." said Optimus as she noticed that Mya was missing "Speaking of which, where is she?" said Ratchet and Bulkhead said "She's just in her bedroom, thinking about the events of what happened." and Optimus spoke to someone.

(at the Autobot Moonbase)

"_So, how long has it been since Cybertron was destroyed, Setiniel Prime?" _said Optimus to a robot who resembled Optimus Exprime, with the head of Animated Setinel. This was Setinel Prime, an old war buddy of Optimus', and Setinel said "A while now. I hope to see you on Mobius someday soon, Optimus, old friend." as Ultra Magnus, who had scanned a Military Class Osprey, was in the command chair, holding his energon warhammer. He knew that when the time was right, they would lend a hand.

Next time, on _Transformers Ultima Force:_

Mya is sick with the chickenpox!

Optimus-"We might have to quarentine Mya so nobody gets sick."

Meanwhile, Megatron figures out the location of the next AllSpark Fragment, and it's a race to the Amazon Jungle to retrieve it!

Next time: Chapter 3: The Amazon Race!


End file.
